


Uneventful Day (AKA Crime and Punishment)

by Dreamwind



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Boredom, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-19
Updated: 2003-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamwind/pseuds/Dreamwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo gets left alone at the hideaway with WuFei. But thing are too quiet and quiet and Duo Maxwell always mean danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneventful Day (AKA Crime and Punishment)

**Author's Note:**

> Brief warning...this is really old stuff. Like I wrote it just out of High School old. And am only reposting it because a friend demanded I do so. It is not even close to my best work, so be warned going in.

It was a rather dull day around the Gundam boys house. Which made it an extremely boring day for Duo, especially since the only people there were WuFei and Duo. For Duo the day seemed never ending. He had already watched two movies, ate three sandwiches, and beat Tomb Radier II. He was so desperate for something to do, that he would even think about trying to talk with WuFei. Unfortunately from Duo WuFei had threatened Duo's manhood should he interrupt his meditation.

"Man, this totally sucks! What can I possibly do now?"

Duo continued to pace back and forth down the hallway, in hopes that anything would give him an idea of something to do. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, only one thing came to mind. Go visit WuFei. Duo continued to pace for a minute before he decided it was worth the risk. He walked to WuFei's bedroom and knocked on the door, when no one answered, Duo's curiosity won over and he entered the room.

"Heh. So this is Wuffies room. It couldn't hurt to snoop around a bit." Duo moved around the room until he came to WuFei's dresser. Since Duo is Duo, he naturally began to go through the drawers. "Well lookie here!"

Duo pulled out WuFei's normal fighting clothes - his blue tank top and white pants. A fun little idea popped into Duo's head, as he looked at WuFei's clothes. Duo thought to himself that he wondered what exactly he would look like in this set of clothing. Duo laughed to as he began to strip himself of his cloths.

*~*~*~*

Outside WuFei began to be troubled by the uneasy silence that had descended on the grounds. The strange quiet continued to hang heavy in the air around WuFei until he felt like he would burst.

"I can't stand this! It's too quiet, Maxwell must be up to something."

Paranoia influencing him, WuFei got up off the ground and headed inside in search of his fellow Gundam pilot, Duo Maxwell. WuFei knew from experience that when Duo was here and it was this quiet, something was up. His mind raced with thoughts on what the other boy could be up to. WuFei searched through the lower level unable to find Duo. After he was sure Duo wasn't down there, he headed up the stairs to the bedrooms. He carefully walked down the hallway, looking for any prank traps, when he heard mumbling coming from his room.

Enraged by the idea that Duo was in his room alone and without permission, WuFei threw open the doors yelling out "Duo, you baka hentais." Unfortunately his voice faltered as he saw Duo standing in front of his mirror dressed in WuFei's cloths.

"Hey Wuffie! What do you think? Is it me?"

"Maxwell! Shiine!" (1)

WuFei lunged at Duo, who quickly moved out of the way. WuFei's eyes appeared to glow red with rage as he cornered Duo between the dresser and the standing mirror.

"Damn it, Maxwell! Get out of my cloths!"

"Chill out Wu-man. I was only playing around."

As WuFei drew closer, Duo made a run for the door. WuFei was quicker though and caught the end of Duo's braid. The force with which WuFei pulled on the braid caused duo to fall to the ground backwards. Giving WuFei the chance to straddle Duo and begin to pull the stolen cloths off.

Duo lay deliciously naked on the ground before WuFei, his arms still covering his face in case WuFei decided to smack him. No attack came. WuFei stood above Duo, stolen cloths in hand. The cloths no longer mattered though, WuFei no longer even realized he held them in his hands. All he could think of was the lean nude form of his fellow Gundam pilot. As WuFei stared, blood began to drip from his nose at the surprisingly erotic thoughts he began to have about Duo.

"WuFei...I'm sorry, really." Duo said in a hushed whisper. "Sumimasen (2), WuFei..." Duo's voice trailed off as he caught sight of his fellow pilot's bleeding nose and bulging pants. "WuFei?"

Duo pushed himself off the ground, never taking his eyes off WuFei, who in turn did the same to him. Duo, shocked by the sight of the normally stoic pilot turned into a raging mass of hormones, froze not knowing what to do. WuFei's eyes just kept on roaming over Duo's body, finally freezing on one spot. Duo's loins. It wasn't until that moment that Duo realized that he was slightly aroused by all that was happening. Duo's own cock continued to swell in front of WuFei's eyes.

"Duo..."

WuFei began to steadily approach Duo, his mind racing with sinful thoughts. Then in a matter of seconds WuFei was mere inches from the braided boy. _'What if duo doesn't like boys? What if he doesn't like you? What then? Will you rape him, here in your room?'_ The sight of the other boys swollen penis quieted WuFei's doubts. A maniacal smile crossed WuFei's lips as he stopped directly in front of the naked pilot.

"Wu-man? You okay...?" Asked Duo in a quivering voice.

"Never better." WuFei leaned very close to Duo. "You have been a very naughty boy, Duo. And naughty boys need to be punished."

Duo's thoughts raced with fear on what WuFei would do to him. Looking up Duo noticed that WuFei was now, very easily, striping himself of all his clothing. In a moment Wufei stood before Duo just as naked and erect as was Duo. Duo found that he was transfixed by the sight of WuFei's throbbing erection, Duo's own becoming yet even harder at the sight of it.

"I'm going to punish you, Duo. Punish you very good." Wufei said with a lustful leer.

WuFei grabbed Duo and kissed him passionately, slipping his tongue in between Duo's teeth. His efforts were rewarded by the soft moan that came from Duo's mouth. Duo's moans pushed WuFei's passion over the edge. He pulled away from a disappointed Duo, only to take duo by surprise. He spun Duo around, so that the boys back was to him. WuFei lightly ran his hand down the center of Duo's back, to stop at the firm round globes of his ass. Duo moaned loader as WuFei squeezed the plentiful mounds of flesh. Wufei gripped Duo's neck in a fury of deep kisses that slowly made there way down his back.

"Wuffie...Oh!"

"You drive me crazy when you call me that, Duo."

Knowing his hunger for the other pilot was growing, WuFei stuck his fingers into his mouth and began to suck. Only when they were covered in his saliva did he take them out. WuFei traced Duo's entrance with his first finger, teasing him. Only after Duo cried out for him did WuFei slip the first digit into Duo. The first finger was soon followed by a second and a third.

"Oh! Kuso (3)...Yes!" Duo cried out as WuFei's fingers pleasured his insides.

Once satisfied that Duo was stretched far and deep enough, WuFei removed his fingers. Leaving Duo disappointed, his butt thrusting back hoping to find WuFei's fingers. Duo didn't find them but instead he found WuFeis throbbing erection. At it's light touch Duo released a long moan. WuFei could wait no longer, spitting into his hands he began to rub his cock. After he was sure his penis was slick enough, WuFei pushed Duo forward into the mirror. The cold touch of the mirror sent shivers up and down Duos spine. Seeing Duo shuddering caused WuFei to increase the strength of his thrusts.

Duo cried out in pleasure, only to find that it wasn't merely his voice crying out. WuFei slowly moved in and out of Duos entrance, leaving only his tip to hold Duo open. This did not last long as WuFei exited and re-entered Duo. The tight heat surrounding WuFei was quickly causing WuFei to lose his mind.

"Yes! More! Harder! Faster!" Duo cried out.

WuFei complied too Duo's cries of pleasure, moving his body deeper and faster. His balls felt as if they were on fire and he knew they were both close to cumming. WuFei slipped his hand around Duo's side, searching for Duo's aching erection. He found it trapped between the mirror and Duo's own body. WuFei quickly wrapped his hands around it, pleased by Duo's sudden moan at the touch, as well as Duo's reflection of a lust filled face in the mirror. Quickly he began to pump Duo to the beats of his thrusting hips. All too soon Duo cried out as he climaxed. Duo's seed erupted out of him and into WuFei's hand and all across the mirror. Duo's muscles clamped down hard on WuFei as Duo came. Now it was WuFei's turn to cry out as he climaxed inside Duo. His seed filled Duo and dripped out of Duo's ass. WuFei leaned forward, pressing Duo harder against the cum splattered mirror. Their breathing was ragged now and slowly WuFei pulled himself back and out of Duo.

"Sugoi (4), WuFei!"

"Yes...sugoi."

Duo turned around and looked at WuFei, who now sat on the edge of the bed. Duo smiled that trademark lopsided grin as he approached WuFei. WuFei, head hanging suddenly noticed his friends groin in front of his face. He couldn't believe it! Duo was once again hard and erect. He heard Duo laugh at his astonished gasp.

"Duo, you sukabe hentai!" (5 & 6)

"Ha ha ha!" Duo pushed WuFei further on the bed, straddling his lap. "I plan on fucking your mouth, Wuffie."

WuFei stared dumbfounded for a moment. That moment was all he had before Duo had him in the position he wanted him in. Duo's fingers caressed WuFei's lower lip, forcing his mouth to open and allow Duo to slide inside. Duo's cock filled his mouth, it's tip hitting the back of WuFei's mouth making him gag. Wufei opened his eyes beholding duo's sculpted body. His nose taking in the smell of Duo's sweat and cum, he smelled like sex. This sudden rush of sex smell forced a deep moan out of WuFei as Duo continued to thrust his erection in WuFei's mouth.

"Mmm...WuFei." Duo moaned.

Duo began to thrust hard and fast as he came close to orgasm. He quickly reached a hand behind him and clasped WuFei's growing erection. Duo laughed as WuFei's moans became more intense, making a vibrating feeling upon Duo's cock. He pumped and pumped WuFei until the pilot climaxed, his seed once again covering Duo's backside. Duo ran his fingers through the seed dripping down his back and reached his hand to his backside, ly ply pushing his fingers back into his already stretched anus. The feelings of his fingers pressing against his prostate, and the hot, wet mouth on his cock caused Duo to reach his own orgasm. Duo's semen erupted out of him and filled WuFei's mouth.

"Oishii, ne?" (7 & 8)

WuFei could only answer with hazy eyes and a large smile as he swallowed what he could of Duo's seed. The rest he licked off of his face. "Oishii."

"Now who's the sukabe hentai, WuFei."

An hour later, Duo and WuFei sat on the couch in the living room, cleaned, sated, and watching the Jerry Springer show. The sound of the front door opening and closing signaled the other pilots return. However, the two stayed where they were not making a sound. Quatre was the first to notice that the house was the way they left it and no one was screaming.

"This can't be good." Quatre mumbled.

Heero and Trowa just looked at each other then headed towards the only sounds in the house. The three pilots entered the living room to see duo and WuFei were both alive and unharmed. "Now we know something's wrong." Heero replied.

Duo and WuFei turned around at the sound of Heero's voice. Their eyes meet blank expressions from Trowa and Heero, and a surprised one from Quatre.

"Nani?!" Duo asked.

"Are you two alright?" Quatre asked suspiciously.

"We're fine. Wanna' watch Jerry Springer with us?"

"No thanks. WuFei, what did you do to Duo?"

The question hung in the air for a moment before WuFei simply replied by saying, "I punished him."

The other three pilots looked at each other confused. "Punished him?" They thought as they walked away. Duo stifled a laugh and poked WuFei in the ribs.

Duo quirked an eyebrow at WuFei. " 'I punished him' ?"

WuFei simply smiled and went back to watching TV.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Translations
> 
> 1\. Shiine - die  
> 2\. Sumimasen - I'm sorry; forgive me  
> 3\. Kuso - shit  
> 4\. Sugoi - wow  
> 5\. Sukabe - horney; lecherous  
> 6\. hentai - pervert  
> 7\. Oishii - delicious  
> 8\. Ne - huh


End file.
